


Не Спасительница

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Emma Swan, Drama, F/F, Incest, Love/Hate, Multi, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Все, к чему бы ни прикладывала руку Эмма Свон, носило какое-то сумасшедшее, но оригинальное великолепие. Пусть даже и такое жуткое.





	Не Спасительница

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Тема спецквеста, под которую подгонялся текст, — "Нет на земле существа более жуткого, чем истинно справедливый человек © Джордж Мартин"  
> 3\. Таймлайн фика — после начала арки с дарк!Свон, но автором учитывались не все события канона.   
> 4\. Автор вдохновился коллажем из выкладки fandom Incest 2015 — http://savepic.org/7166619.jpg

Это уже не Сто­риб­рук. Это ка­кие-то де­кора­ции к дол­банно­му филь­му ужа­сов, ко­торые Ред­жи­на ни­ког­да не пе­рено­сила. Кош­ма­ров ей хва­тало в обыч­ной жиз­ни, на­елась ими до от­ва­ла. А вот сей­час, су­дя по все­му, они ре­шили вер­нуть­ся с но­вой си­лой и но­вым раз­ма­хом. Еще бы. Все, к че­му бы ни прик­ла­дыва­ла ру­ку Эм­ма Свон, но­сило ка­кое-то су­мас­шедшее, но ори­гиналь­ное ве­лико­лепие. Пусть да­же и та­кое жут­кое.   
  
Глав­ная го­род­ская баш­ня рух­ну­ла нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад от лег­ко­го взма­ха ру­ки но­вой Тем­ной, по­тому что ту вне­зап­но ста­ло раз­дра­жать ти­канье ча­сов на ней. Хва­ла не­бесам, эта конс­трук­ция, па­дая, не пог­ребла под сво­им ве­сом ни­кого из жи­телей. Впро­чем, те, кто по­том пос­тра­дал от са­мой Эм­мы, на­вер­ня­ка сде­лали бы вы­бор в поль­зу баш­ни. Толь­ко это­го прес­ло­вуто­го вы­бора им ник­то и ни­ког­да не да­вал.   
  
Ред­жи­на сто­ит нап­ро­тив Эм­мы, ко­торая улы­ба­ет­ся нас­толь­ко хо­лод­но, что, ка­жет­ся, да­же тем­пе­рату­ра вок­руг них сни­зилась на нес­коль­ко гра­дусов, и не хо­чет приз­на­вать в этом де­моне той де­вуш­ки, ко­торая па­ру лет на­зад пе­ресек­ла гра­ницу за­кол­до­ван­но­го го­род­ка на жут­ко-жел­том «Фоль­ксва­гене» и ис­полни­ла свое пред­назна­чение Спа­ситель­ни­цы — сня­ла прок­ля­тие со сто­риб­рукцев. Сей­час Ред­жи­не — в со­тый раз и впер­вые нас­толь­ко ис­крен­не — ка­жет­ся, что луч­ше бы Ген­ри ни­ког­да не ин­те­ресо­вал­ся сво­ей нас­то­ящей ма­терью, по­тому что от неё дей­стви­тель­но лишь при­было проб­лем. Но Ген­ри это­го не ви­дит, и, воз­можно, то, что он сей­час за­перт в пси­хи­ат­ри­чес­ком от­де­лении го­род­ской кли­ники под на­деж­ным прис­мотром док­то­ра Вей­ла и к луч­ше­му. Он, по край­ней ме­ре, не бу­дет наб­лю­дать за тем, как вмес­те со Сто­риб­ру­ком, го­родом, ко­торый Ред­жи­на соз­да­вала тре­пет­но и до ме­лочей, раз­ру­ша­ет­ся и ду­ша Эм­мы, ма­тери, ко­торую он все-та­ки всег­да лю­бил чуть боль­ше, чем Ред­жи­ну. Но Ред­жи­на ни­ког­да на не­го не оби­жалась за это: она зна­ет, что зас­лу­жила по­доб­ное от­но­шение к се­бе.   
  
Эм­ме, по­хоже, нра­вит­ся иг­рать в гля­дел­ки с од­ной из са­мых сво­их су­щес­твен­ных проб­лем нас­то­яще­го вре­мени. Она ска­ниру­ет Ред­жи­ну вни­матель­ным взгля­дом с го­ловы до ног, от­ме­чая за­лег­шие под гла­зами те­ни и по­тус­кнев­ший взгляд. Ей и нра­вит­ся, и не нра­вит­ся то, что она ви­дит. Тем­ная чувс­тву­ет, Тем­ная зна­ет, ка­кой по­тен­ци­ал кло­кочет внут­ри Ред­жи­ны, и она жаж­дет, что­бы тот вып­леснул­ся на­ружу, что­бы вер­ну­лась Злая Ко­роле­ва, с ко­торой мож­но, влас­твуя ру­ка об ру­ку, сов­мес­тно тво­рить злей­шую, пер­во­быт­ную ма­гию, но Ред­жи­на зак­ры­ва­ет­ся от неё на сот­ни нез­ри­мых барь­еров и зам­ков. Она в лю­бом слу­чае по­пыта­ет­ся выс­то­ять и иг­рать по собс­твен­ным пра­вилам, что­бы спас­ти от при­выч­ной жиз­ни то, что ос­та­лось.  
  
Но толь­ко не Свон.   
  
Смыс­ла по­могать тем, кто не хо­чет­ся спас­тись, нет.   
  
— За­чем ты про­сила встре­чи? — Эм­ма ед­ва при­от­кры­ва­ет гу­бы, по­ка го­ворит, слов­но ей лень. Она с лег­костью мог­ла бы при­бег­нуть к по­мощи ма­гии, что­бы заз­ву­чать у Ред­жи­ны в го­лове, но еще не вре­мя для де­монс­тра­ции та­кой си­лы.   
  
Ред­жи­на сжи­ма­ет ку­лаки, и крас­ная ко­жа пер­ча­ток на­тяги­ва­ет­ся ед­ва ли не до трес­ка. Ей не при­вычен вот та­кой глу­хой, чу­жой го­лос Эм­мы. Те­перь он зву­чит поч­ти неж­но, но эта неж­ность опас­на, мо­жет пыр­нуть не ху­же зап­рав­ско­го охот­ничь­его но­жа. Ред­жи­на поч­ти жа­ле­ет, что от­ка­залась от кин­жа­ла Тем­но­го, ког­да Эм­ма пред­ла­гала ей стать его хра­нитель­ни­цей. Воз­можно, сей­час бы и не бы­ло ни­каких по­терь. Но уже слиш­ком поз­дно.   
  
— Я хо­чу до­гово­рить­ся. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты прек­ра­тила мстить… Что­бы прек­ра­тила уби­вать…   
  
Пос­леднее сло­во да­ет­ся Ред­жи­не с ог­ромным тру­дом, по­тому что она ни­ког­да бы не мог­ла по­думать, что ей при­дет­ся при­менять его к всег­да пра­виль­ной мисс Свон, к той, ко­торая всег­да с честью но­сила зва­ние ше­рифа Сто­риб­ру­ка. Эм­ма вски­дыва­ет бро­ви и, по­меш­кав нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, вдруг раз­ра­жа­ет­ся хо­хотом. Смех у неё то­же зву­чит по-но­вому — ни­како­го прес­ло­вуто­го пе­рез­во­на ко­локоль­чи­ков, ко­торый зна­комые всег­да при­писы­вали что Бе­лос­нежке, что са­мой Эм­ме. Те­перь её смех зву­чит су­хо и от­ры­вис­то, буд­то она прик­ла­дыва­ет уси­лия для про­яв­ле­ния этой эмо­ции. Во вся­ком слу­чае, хо­тя бы не так раз­дра­жа­юще и жут­ко, как это бы­ло у Рум­пель­штиль­цхе­на при его си­ле.   
  
— Ты пред­ла­га­ешь мне сдел­ку, ведь­ма? — Эм­ма на­конец-то сдви­га­ет­ся с мес­та и об­хо­дит Ред­жи­ну по кру­гу. — Ты за­была с кем име­ешь де­ло? Вся­кая ма­гия име­ет свою це­ну…   
  
— Мне не нуж­на твоя ма­гия. — Ред­жи­на ста­ра­ет­ся дер­жать ли­цо и обуз­дать кло­кочу­щий внут­ри гнев. — Мне нуж­но, что­бы ты прек­ра­тила ею поль­зо­вать­ся.   
  
— С че­го бы это вдруг? — блед­ные гу­бы кри­вят­ся в злой ус­мешке.   
  
Ред­жи­на на нес­коль­ко се­кунд прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за, что­бы хо­тя бы так ог­ра­дить­ся от это­го нас­то­яще­го те­ат­ра аб­сурда. Она не дол­жна быть здесь, она дол­жна быть на мес­те Эм­мы, она бы спра­вилась со всей этой тем­но­той, ей не при­выкать к чер­ной ма­гии. Но нет. Свон ре­шила все за всех и доб­ро­воль­но пош­ла на эша­фот, где го­лод­но об­ли­зыва­ющи­еся те­ни с удо­воль­стви­ем сож­ра­ли её свет­лую ду­шу. Рас­пахнув гла­за, Ред­жи­на ви­дит, что Эм­ма сно­ва ос­та­нови­лась нап­ро­тив неё и смот­рит вы­жида­юще. Ей ну­жен от­вет, её гло­жет лю­бопытс­тво, как и вся­кого Тем­но­го до неё.   
  
— Ты уби­ла Ар­чи.   
  
Эм­ма ед­ва за­мет­но сдви­га­ет пле­чами.   
  
— Это бы­ло все­го лишь оче­ред­ное на­секо­мое, пу­тав­ше­еся под но­гами. Свер­чок был слиш­ком гром­ким, рас­топтать его под каб­лу­ком бы­ло мгно­вен­ным де­лом.   
  
Ред­жи­на ле­дене­ет внут­ри. Ей то­же не нра­вил­ся док­тор Хо­пер, но она всег­да сдер­жи­вала свои по­рывы, пусть и не­од­нократ­но бра­нясь на не­го. Но то, что сде­лала с ним Тем­ная, еще и выс­та­вив из­ло­ман­ное те­ло всем на обоз­ре­ние… Это дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло страш­но. Боль­шая часть уце­лев­ших сто­риб­рукцев уже пос­ле это­го пер­во­го убий­ства бо­ялись вы­ходить за по­рог сво­их до­мов. Как буд­то это мог­ло ос­та­новить раз­бу­шевав­шу­юся Тем­ную.  
  
— Ру­би.   
  
Рас­терзан­ное те­ло ог­ромно­го вол­ка наш­ла са­ма Ред­жи­на, по­тому что убий­ство про­изош­ло яв­но воз­ле её особ­ня­ка. Вот толь­ко то ли Тем­ная пос­та­ралась, то ли Ру­би не осо­бо соп­ро­тив­ля­лась, но в ту ночь Ред­жи­на не слы­шала ни зву­ка сна­ружи. А ран­ним ут­ром са­ма же раз­бу­дила всю ок­ру­гу гром­ким кри­ком, ко­торый не смог­ла сдер­жать при ви­де ис­кусно раз­де­лан­ной зве­риной ту­ши на лу­жай­ке за собс­твен­ным до­мом. Ни мэ­ру, ни ко­роле­ве не по­доба­ло виз­жать, буд­то ма­лень­кой де­воч­ке, но Ред­жи­на не мог­ла сдер­жи­вать эмо­ций, как и от­вести взгляд от той кро­вавой ка­ши, во что прев­ра­тил­ся обо­рот­ни­чий об­лик Крас­ной Ша­поч­ки. Она ни­ког­да не ис­пы­тыва­ла теп­лых чувств к этой ха­мови­той де­вице, но та­кого бес­слав­но­го кон­ца не по­жела­ла бы да­же злей­ше­му вра­гу.   
  
Эм­ма ед­ва при­под­ни­ма­ет угол­ки губ.  
  
— Она ста­ла на мо­ем пу­ти. Все зна­ют, что ночь — вре­мя, ког­да си­ла Тем­но­го боль­ше все­го. Эта вши­вая со­бачон­ка пы­талась по­мешать мне за­вер­шить од­но из важ­ных дел.   
  
Ред­жи­на не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет:   
  
— Что мо­жет быть важ­нее че­лове­чес­кой жиз­ни?   
  
— Спра­вед­ли­вая месть.  
  
От­вет не­замед­ли­телен и бь­ет Ред­жи­ну на­от­машь. Она зна­ет, что это сде­лано спе­ци­аль­но: Тем­ная да­же не на­мека­ет — пря­мым тек­стом со­об­ща­ет о том, что Ред­жи­на и са­ма бы­ла та­кой же тре­бова­тель­ной к чу­жим стра­дани­ям и смер­тям, так же шла по тру­пам, же­лая от­пла­тить сво­ему вра­гу за все му­чения. Но те­перь да­же это­го не тре­бу­ет­ся.  
  
— Ты уби­ла да­же собс­твен­ную мать.  
  
Эм­ма мор­щится, буд­то толь­ко что сде­лала па­ру глот­ков про­кис­ше­го ви­на. Бе­лос­нежка с пе­рере­зан­ным гор­лом и под­вя­зан­ная за но­ги на су­ку усох­шей яб­ло­ни бы­ла чу­дес­ным сим­во­лом но­вого Сто­риб­ру­ка, по­ка жи­тели в од­ну из но­чей не унес­ли те­ло, что­бы по­хоро­нить его как по­доба­ет. А жаль. Тем­ная ведь да­же ос­та­нови­ла ча­рами про­цесс раз­ло­жения, что­бы лю­бимая все­ми прин­цесса еще дол­го ра­дова­ла взо­ры про­хожих. Впро­чем, на пло­щади еще дол­го вид­не­лись под­сохшие лу­жи кро­ви, а аро­мат бе­зыс­ходнос­ти, ви­тав­ший в воз­ду­хе, при­носил Эм­ме не­выно­симое нас­лажде­ние.  
  
— Бе­лос­нежка ни­ког­да те­бя не ус­тра­ива­ла. — Её го­лос спо­ко­ен, но Ред­жи­на ко­жей чувс­тву­ет нап­ря­жение, ко­торое сей­час сколь­зит меж­ду ни­ми. — Так по­чему ты сей­час пе­чешь­ся о ней? Она по­лучи­ла то, что зас­лу­жива­ла. — Эм­ма де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко ша­гов впе­ред, ста­новит­ся по ле­вое пле­чо от Ред­жи­ны и ед­ва ощу­тимо ка­са­ет­ся её за­пястья. Паль­цы Тем­ной хо­лод­ны, как и она са­ма. — Не­уже­ли это не Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет уби­ла Ко­ру? Не­уже­ли ты не хо­тела отом­стить мо­ей ма­тери за смерть сво­ей? Не лги мне, я ви­жу те­бя нас­квозь, я знаю, че­го ты же­лала, но не мо­гу ни­как по­нять… За­чем ты сей­час пы­та­ешь­ся скле­ить то, что уже раз­би­то нав­сегда?  
  
Ред­жи­на одер­ги­ва­ет ру­ку, с удив­ле­ни­ем под­ме­чая, что с обе­их ла­доней ис­чезли пер­чатки. Она мог­ла бы их вер­нуть с точ­но та­кой же лег­костью, как Эм­ма уб­ра­ла, но не де­ла­ет это­го. Ред­жи­на лишь слег­ка по­вора­чива­ет го­лову к Эм­ме и от­ры­вис­то шеп­чет:  
  
— Ты не Тем­ная. Ты не дол­жна быть ею. Ты же чер­тов Ге­рой!  
  
Каж­дая но­вая фра­за вы­зыва­ет у Эм­мы не­доволь­ное цо­канье язы­ком. Это не­уди­витель­но: за пос­ледние не­дели че­рез её уши прош­ло ог­ромное ко­личес­тво по­доб­ных спа­ситель­ных ре­чей, но ни од­на из них не кос­ну­лась нав­сегда по­мер­твев­ше­го и по­чер­невше­го сер­дца — мес­та, где те­перь, слов­но се­мей­ство са­мых ядо­витых змей, клу­бит­ся Ть­ма.  
  
Эм­ма де­ла­ет еще нес­коль­ко ша­гов и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у Ред­жи­ны за спи­ной. Слег­ка нак­ло­нив го­лову, она вы­дыха­ет Ред­жи­не пря­мо в шею:  
  
— Ге­ро­ев нет. Они — пыль.  
  
Ред­жи­на да­же не ус­пе­ва­ет сог­нать мо­роз, про­бежав­ший по ко­же, по­тому что Эм­ма взма­хива­ет ру­кой, и они обе рас­тво­ря­ют­ся в клу­бах вол­шебно­го ды­ма.  
  
Сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение Ред­жи­на встре­ча­ет в собс­твен­ном фа­миль­ном скле­пе, ку­да не мог­ла по­пасть с мо­мен­та приз­на­ния Эм­мой си­лы Тем­ной. Те­перь она по­нима­ет, что Эм­ма поп­росту обос­но­валась здесь, не до­верив свои тай­ны и де­ла ка­кому-ни­будь обыч­но­му до­му. Ред­жи­не да­же не тре­бу­ет­ся про­верять, она чувс­тву­ет, что на это мес­то на­ложе­ны ка­кие-то осо­бые ча­ры, и без раз­ре­шения Тем­ной ей от­сю­да ни­ког­да не выб­рать­ся. Ну что же… Она зна­ла, на что идет. Она хо­тя бы дол­жна бы­ла по­пытать­ся.  
  
Прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­ное дви­жение паль­цев — и тя­желая бе­тон­ная пли­та сдви­га­ет­ся с мес­та, от­кры­вая хо­рошо зна­комый Ред­жи­не под­земный ход. Эм­ма не го­ворит ни сло­ва, не приг­ла­ша­ет сле­довать за со­бой, но что-то под­ска­зыва­ет Ред­жи­не, что злить Тем­ную ожи­дани­ем не сто­ит. По­это­му, как толь­ко ху­дая фи­гура, за­тяну­тая в чер­ную ко­жу, скры­ва­ет­ся из ви­ду, Ред­жи­на то­же при­нима­ет­ся спус­кать­ся.  
  
Вни­зу все кар­ди­наль­но из­ме­нено: Ред­жи­на не уз­на­ет ни од­ной ком­на­ты. Все её кни­ги, фо­ли­ан­ты, все лю­бов­но соб­ранные и сва­рен­ные ею зелья, лю­бое упо­мина­ние её ма­гии унич­то­жены под­чистую. Вез­де ца­рят иде­аль­ный по­рядок, тем­но­та и хо­лод. Ред­жи­на да­же не удив­ля­ет­ся, за­метив фа­келы, а не элек­три­чес­кое ос­ве­щение: Тем­ные обыч­но всег­да бы­ли при­вер­женца­ми ста­рин­ных ме­тодов. Во всем.  
  
Ред­жи­не ин­те­рес­но, за­чем её ве­дут ку­да-то вглубь под­зе­мелья, но не сме­ет ок­ликнуть Тем­ную, вы­шаги­ва­ющую в нес­коль­ких фу­тах от неё. Иног­да о бу­дущем луч­ше не знать до то­го, как оно нас­ту­пит.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, они ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют­ся в кон­це ко­ридо­ра, ко­торый вен­ча­ет­ся — кто бы мог по­думать — тю­рем­ной ка­мерой. Ред­жи­на хо­рошо пом­нит, что в зам­ке Бе­лос­нежки бы­ла точ­но та­кая же, ко все­му про­чему — еще и опе­чатан­ная от ма­гии. Сей­час от же­лез­ных пруть­ев не фо­нит ча­рами, ну или же они хо­рошо за­мас­ки­рова­ны, но Ред­жи­на ощу­ща­ет по­вис­шую в воз­ду­хе без­на­дегу. Ког­да что-то на­чина­ет ше­велить­ся в тем­но­те клет­ки, то она от не­ожи­дан­ности вздра­гива­ет и не­осоз­нанно де­ла­ет па­ру ша­гов на­зад. Ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, она вос­поль­зу­ет­ся ма­ги­ей: для это­го ей дос­та­точ­но гне­ва и злос­ти на Эм­му, на всех тех, кто ви­новат в том, что она ста­ла Тем­ной.  
  
Но пре­дос­то­рож­ности из­лишни. Па­ра дол­гих се­кунд — и в прос­ве­те ре­шеток уже вид­не­ет­ся блед­ное, из­му­чен­ное ли­цо Прек­расно­го Прин­ца. Вер­нее, Дэ­вида, — Ред­жи­на мол­ча поп­равля­ет са­ма се­бя.  
  
— Приш­ли, что­бы убить ме­ня, в кон­це кон­цов? — го­лосом Дэ­вида мож­но то­чить хо­лод­ное ору­жие, по­тому что он та­кой же жес­ткий и шер­ша­вый, как наж­дачная бу­мага. — А я ведь ве­рил, Ред­жи­на, что ты ис­пра­вилась. Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет бы­ла пра­ва — те­бе нель­зя до­верять…  
  
Внут­ри Ред­жи­ны кло­кочет оби­да: она изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся на­ладить кон­такт с обе­зумев­шей Тем­ной и спас­ти Сто­риб­рук от то­таль­но­го раз­ру­шения, а её об­ви­ня­ют во всех зло­де­яни­ях. Она сжи­ма­ет зу­бы, что­бы удер­жать­ся от не­нуж­ных сей­час раз­би­ратель­ств, и ис­крен­не на­де­ет­ся на то, что еще чуть-чуть — и гла­за пе­рес­та­нут так от­ча­ян­но че­сать­ся. Пла­кать Ред­жи­на Миллс уж точ­но се­бе не поз­во­лит. Не на ту на­пали.  
  
— Я при­вела её, что­бы про­демонс­три­ровать те­бе, па­поч­ка, — Эм­ма го­ворит с уд­во­ен­ной из­девкой в го­лосе, скло­нив го­лову на­бок, — во что прев­ра­ща­ют­ся ва­ши с Бе­лос­нежкой на­деж­ды и меч­ты. Вы хо­тели ви­деть Ред­жи­ну на сто­роне доб­ра — гля­ди, что с ней де­ла­ет ваш прес­ло­вутый свет. Она нес­час­тна, она ме­чет­ся, она пы­та­ет­ся най­ти ка­кую-то точ­ку опо­ры… А её нет. — Тем­ная те­ат­раль­но всплес­ки­ва­ет ру­ками, а пос­ле рез­ко при­жима­ет­ся к про­рези пруть­ев, прак­ти­чес­ки стол­кнув­шись лба­ми с Дэ­видом. — По­тому что рань­ше этой точ­кой был гнев и зло­ба, а те­перь она пус­та. Вы-ы-по-о-от­ро-о-оше-ена-а…  
  
Пос­леднее сло­во Эм­ма про­из­но­сит на­рас­пев, отс­тра­нив­шись от клет­ки и бро­сив на Ред­жи­ну взгляд три­ум­фа­тора. В нес­коль­ко ша­гов пре­одо­лев рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми, Эм­ма ед­ва ли не об­ви­ва­ет­ся вок­руг неё, как са­мая нас­то­ящая змея: она об­ни­ма­ет её со спи­ны, а ру­ки ли­хора­доч­но сколь­зят по та­лии, по­сылая по все­му те­лу Ред­жи­ны нер­вную дрожь. Ред­жи­не от­че­го-то про­тив­но и сов­сем нем­но­го страш­но, рав­но­мер­ное ды­хание дос­ти­га­ет её уха, и она в ко­торый раз по­ража­ет­ся уме­нию Тем­ной ос­та­вать­ся не­поко­леби­мой внут­ри, нес­мотря на то, что она выт­во­ря­ет на де­ле.  
  
Гу­бы Эм­мы ед­ва ка­са­ют­ся уш­ной ра­кови­ны.  
  
— Ред­жи-и-ина-а-а, — мяг­кий го­лос ль­ет­ся слов­но ме­довый на­питок, лас­ка­ет слух и об­во­лаки­ва­ет Ред­жи­ну с го­ловы до пят. — Ты не Спа­ситель­ни­ца, нет-нет-нет. Прек­ра­ти се­бя об­ма­нывать…  
  
Нес­мотря на осуж­да­ющий взгляд Дэ­вида, Ред­жи­на не мо­жет сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та, и ви­нова­ты в этом не столь­ко ча­ры, сколь­ко оча­рова­ние Тем­ной, уме­ло пу­щен­ное в ход. Да, сле­ду­ет приз­нать, что Эм­ма чу­дес­но смот­рится в об­ра­зе Тем­ной, слов­но и бы­ла рож­де­на для это­го. По­ка Эм­ма про­дол­жа­ет шеп­тать ка­кие-то до­воль­но убе­дитель­ные ре­чи о том, что Ред­жи­не не мес­то сре­ди ге­ро­ев, та вне­зап­но вспо­мина­ет сон Бе­лос­нежки, в ко­тором Эм­ма без ко­леба­ния выр­ва­ла у ма­тери сер­дце, и по­нима­ет: он был ве­щим, он был жут­ко бли­зок к ре­аль­нос­ти. Это вос­по­мина­ние, буд­то всег­да при­над­ле­жав­шее Ред­жи­не, нас­толь­ко яр­кое, что она не сра­зу по­нима­ет, что Эм­ма с лег­костью вы­тащи­ла её сер­дце из гру­ди. Дэ­вид нер­вно сгла­тыва­ет и при­нима­ет­ся от­ча­ян­но тряс­ти прутья, буд­то бы до это­го еще ни ра­зу не про­бовал выр­вать­ся из сво­ей тюрь­мы. Ред­жи­на ждет, что Тем­ная взбе­сит­ся и зат­кнет его или же поп­росту сло­ма­ет, буд­то кук­лу, но та за­нята рас­смат­ри­вани­ем сво­его но­вого при­об­ре­тения.  
  
Сер­дце Ред­жи­ны пуль­си­ру­ет в блед­ных паль­цах Эм­мы, слов­но заг­нанный зве­рек. Оно уже не та­кое тем­ное, как бы­ло еще го­дом ра­нее, все об­ви­то тон­ки­ми ру­чей­ка­ми све­та, но имен­но они, су­дя по все­му, Эм­ме и не нра­вят­ся. Она щу­рит­ся, под­но­ся сер­дце бли­же к гла­зам, от­сту­па­ет от Ред­жи­ны, об­хо­дя её так, что­бы ока­зать­ся с ней ли­цом к ли­цу, а пос­ле вски­дыва­ет на неё встре­вожен­ный взгляд.  
  
— У те­бя та­кое кра­сивое чер­ное сер­дце. — Го­лос Эм­мы, ка­жет­ся, про­ника­ет под са­мую ко­жу, ус­тра­ивая там нас­то­ящую ре­волю­цию: ина­че Ред­жи­на не в сос­то­янии объ­яс­нить то сос­то­яние по­лут­ранса, в ко­тором она пре­быва­ет сей­час и, су­дя по все­му, не про­тив ос­та­вать­ся даль­ше. — А ты тра­тишь вре­мя на глу­пос­ти, пы­та­ешь­ся спас­ти мир… Да ко­му он ну­жен? — Го­лос Эм­мы ста­новит­ся жес­тче, и Ред­жи­не ста­новит­ся чуть труд­нее ды­шать, по­тому что хват­ка паль­цев на сер­дце уси­лива­ет­ся. — Я спа­сала его уже, и не раз. И как он ме­ня от­бла­года­рил?  
  
Ред­жи­на вды­ха­ет воз­дух мел­ки­ми глот­ка­ми и не хо­чет ве­рить, что ви­дит сле­зы на гла­зах у Эм­мы. Это все ми­раж, это все улов­ки Тем­ной, это все сер­дце, сжа­тое в ру­ках сос­ре­дото­чия Ть­мы… Эм­ма об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, приб­ли­зив­шись к Ред­жи­не так, что чувс­тву­ет её ды­хание на сво­ем ли­це, и шеп­чет:  
  
— Те­бе, ес­тес­твен­но, ин­те­рес­но, за­чем мы сю­да приш­ли… Я хо­чу, что­бы ты бы­ла мо­ей Злой Ко­роле­вой. Его Злой Ко­роле­вой. Той Злой Ко­роле­вой, ко­торая зна­кома всем жи­телям Зап­ретно­го Ле­са. Толь­ко при этом рас­кла­де я обе­щаю по­уме­рить свой пыл. Знаю, это жес­то­ко, про­сить те­бя де­лать вы­бор: ли­бо ты, ли­бо го­рожа­не, но… Та­кова моя сущ­ность.  
  
Смех Тем­ной рас­полза­ет­ся по под­зе­мель­ям, про­ника­ет в каж­дую пе­щеру, в каж­дую тре­щин­ку меж­ду кам­ня­ми, зас­тавля­ет что Ред­жи­ну, что Дэ­вида вздрог­нуть и ус­та­вить­ся в ужа­се на по­добие той, ко­торую рань­ше зна­ли как Эм­му Свон. Сей­час же это — прос­то обо­лоч­ка Ть­мы, и она, ка­жет­ся, пле­щет­ся да­же у Эм­мы в зрач­ках. По­чувс­тво­вав, что мо­жет го­ворить, Ред­жи­на ста­ра­ет­ся при­бавить сво­ему то­ну как мож­но боль­ше уве­рен­ности:  
  
— А где га­ран­тии, что, по­лучив в пар­тне­ры Злую Ко­роле­ву, ты от­ка­жешь­ся от пос­то­ян­ных убий­ств? Где га­ран­тия то­го, что го­рожа­нам боль­ше не нуж­но бу­дет пря­тать­ся в под­ва­лах собс­твен­ных до­мов, ед­ва за­видя те­бя на го­ризон­те? Где га­ран­тия то­го, что не пос­тра­да­ет… Ген­ри?  
  
Эм­ма ед­ва за­мет­но мор­щится, ус­лы­шав имя сы­на.  
  
— Мо­его чес­тно­го сло­ва бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но, — ши­пит она, сжи­мая сер­дце в ла­дони так силь­но, что Ред­жи­не ка­жет­ся, буд­то сей­час она ум­рет. Но паль­цы Тем­ной раз­жи­ма­ют­ся, и кис­ло­род сно­ва на­ходит дос­туп в лег­кие Ред­жи­ны. Упи­ва­ясь им, слов­но ред­ким ал­ко­голем, Ред­жи­на ки­да­ет взгляд на Дэ­вида и по­нима­ет, что не мо­жет боль­ше до­пус­тить по­доб­ных му­чений ни для ко­го. Она про­водит тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони по пе­ресох­шим гу­бам и ки­ва­ет в сто­рону тем­ни­цы:  
  
— А он за­чем?  
  
Эм­ма улы­ба­ет­ся — и Ред­жи­не ка­жет­ся, что впер­вые за се­год­ня эта улыб­ка ис­крен­няя. Ну, нас­коль­ко это оп­ре­деле­ние под­хо­дит для Тем­ных, ес­тес­твен­но.  
  
— То есть ты сог­ласна от­пустить свою злость на во­лю?  
  
Ред­жи­на от­во­дит взгляд от уже все по­няв­ше­го Дэ­вида и мол­ча ки­ва­ет. Эм­ма хмы­ка­ет и, за­печат­лев на сер­дце Ред­жи­ны лег­кий по­целуй, воз­вра­ща­ет его на мес­то, и оно при­нима­ет­ся ска­кать в груд­ной клет­ке, слов­но бе­шеное, буд­то ра­ду­ясь, что его не раз­да­вили, не стер­ли в по­рох. Ред­жи­на буд­то на ав­то­мате сколь­зит ла­донью к мес­ту, где оно сту­чит, и уве­ря­ет са­му се­бя, что смерть при­дет за ней яв­но не се­год­ня.  
  
А Эм­ма вре­мени не те­ря­ет: па­ра лег­ких пас­сов ру­ками — и в её ла­донях уже дру­гое сер­дце. Дэ­вид ды­шит рва­но, пы­та­ет­ся что-то ска­зать, но Тем­ная яв­но зап­ре­ща­ет ему это, не хо­чет слы­шать ни еди­ного зву­ка, по­ка не ула­дит всех де­талей.  
  
— Он ну­жен. Я хо­чу ос­та­вить его в жи­вых. — Эм­ма от­че­го-то на нес­коль­ко се­кунд ка­жет­ся сла­бой де­воч­кой. — Он был пер­вым сре­ди тех, кто от­несся ко мне хо­рошо лишь по­тому, что я — это я. А не Спа­ситель­ни­ца, мать, дочь или кто-то там еще. Он мне очень нра­вил­ся до то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да я уз­на­ла прав­ду. Эти, — она ри­су­ет паль­ца­ми в воз­ду­хе ка­выч­ки, — родс­твен­ные свя­зи при­нес­ли боль­ше огор­че­ний, чем ра­дос­ти. Но… Я ведь Тем­ная или кто? – Эм­ма раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Ред­жи­не, и в её гла­зах блес­тит во­ис­ти­ну боль­ной ого­нек.  
  
Приз­вав на по­мощь все свое са­мо­об­ла­дание, Ред­жи­на чу­точ­ку нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, вспо­миная все свои ко­ролев­ские ма­неры.  
  
— По­чему бы и нет? — Боль­ше уве­рен­ности в се­бе, боль­ше. — Мне он нра­вил­ся то­же. Ког­да не был одер­жим тво­ей ма­терью.  
  
Тя­желый вздох, ко­торый ед­ва ли не сры­ва­ет­ся с губ пос­ле упо­мина­ния Бе­лос­нежки, Ред­жи­на ус­пешно по­дав­ля­ет. По­доб­равшись, рас­пра­вив пле­чи и вы­ров­няв спи­ну, она еще боль­ше на­чина­ет по­ходить на ко­роле­ву.  
  
— Чес­тно го­воря, она ме­ня всег­да раз­дра­жала, — фыр­ка­ет Эм­ма, со­вер­шенно вне­зап­но ода­ривая Ред­жи­ну дос­та­точ­но теп­лым взгля­дом, и тут же воз­вра­ща­ет все свое вни­мание Дэ­виду. — А вот в нем есть чу­дес­ный, прав­да по­ка еще скры­тый по­тен­ци­ал. Но я ду­маю, что мы смо­жем его раз­вить. Вмес­те. Прав­да, па­поч­ка?  
  
Эм­ма улы­ба­ет­ся, хо­тя её улыб­ка не су­лит ни­чего хо­роше­го, и ед­ва ощу­тимо сжи­ма­ет в ру­ке сер­дце Дэ­вида, зас­тавляя его сог­ласно кив­нуть. У не­го все рав­но нет ни­каких шан­сов про­тив Тем­ной и — вро­де как — Злой Ко­роле­вы. Как и нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад, Эм­ма сно­ва при­ника­ет гу­бами к сер­дцу, но это при­кос­но­вение от­нюдь не та­кое лег­кое, как дос­та­лось Ред­жи­не. Вмес­те с по­целу­ем Эм­ма пы­та­ет­ся впус­тить в ду­шу Дэ­вида Ть­му и пос­лу­шание. Гля­дя на то, как стек­ле­не­ют гла­за Дэ­вида, Ред­жи­на по­нима­ет, что от­части у Тем­ной это по­луча­ет­ся. Но его сер­дце слиш­ком свет­лое и прос­то так не сдас­тся.  
  
Воз­вра­щать сер­дце вла­дель­цу Эм­ма не со­бира­ет­ся, а по­тому у Ред­жи­ны мгно­вен­но рож­да­ет­ся план. Лег­ко щел­кнув паль­ца­ми, она ма­тери­али­зу­ет из фи­оле­тово­го ды­ма од­ну из шка­тулок, в ко­торых пред­по­чита­ла хра­нить по­доб­ные тро­феи. До­воль­но улы­ба­ясь, она про­тяги­ва­ет её Эм­ме, и та, вни­матель­но взгля­нув на ко­роб­ку, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся её при­нять. От­ки­нуть крыш­ку, спря­тать там сер­дце, взмах­нуть ру­кой — и шка­тул­ка та­ет, ока­зав­шись в мес­те, из­вес­тном лишь Тем­ной.  
  
— Это бу­дет пер­вой вещью, при­над­ле­жащей нам тро­им, — при­печа­тыва­ет Эм­ма и пас­сом ру­ки рас­па­хива­ет двер­цу в тем­ни­цу Дэ­вида. — Доб­ро по­жало­вать в но­вый мир, Дэ­вид Но­лан. В наш мир.  
  
Прой­дет ка­кое-то вре­мя, по­ка сер­дце Дэ­вида при­вык­нет слу­шать­ся чу­жих при­казов бес­пре­кос­ловно. Сей­час он дви­га­ет­ся нем­но­го не­ук­лю­же, буд­то кук­ла, у ко­торой обор­ва­ли еще не все ни­точ­ки, но все же упор­но идет прочь из за­точе­ния. По­рав­нявшись с Эм­мой, он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, и Тем­ная, при­под­нявшись на цы­поч­ки, сов­сем не­дол­го лю­бу­ет­ся ним, очер­чи­ва­ет кон­чи­ками паль­цев тон­кую ли­нию щек и под­бо­род­ка, неж­но ка­са­ет­ся скул, а пос­ле — аб­со­лют­но не­ожи­дан­но для Ред­жи­ны, да и са­мого Дэ­вида то­же — це­лу­ет его в гу­бы. Нем­но­го не­лов­ко, нем­но­го сма­зано, но этим са­мым Тем­ная жаж­дет по­казать, ко­му те­перь при­над­ле­жит этот че­ловек.  
  
Отс­тра­нив­шись, Эм­ма кри­во улы­ба­ет­ся Ред­жи­не и, не до­жида­ясь ни­кого, по­тому как зна­ет, что они обя­затель­но пой­дут за ней, идет прочь из под­зе­мелий. Она на­вер­ня­ка уве­рена в том, что в ско­ром вре­мени добь­ет­ся пол­но­го по­вино­вения что Злой Ко­роле­вы, что Прек­расно­го Прин­ца и без их сер­дец. Но по­ка этой по­кор­ности нет, она мо­жет прос­то об­ла­дать. Власть, ть­ма и по­рок. Луч­ше­го кок­тей­ля Эм­ма ни­ког­да в жиз­ни преж­де не про­бова­ла.  
  
Дэ­вид не­лов­ко топ­чется на мес­те, но, ког­да Ред­жи­на пы­та­ет­ся прой­ти впе­ред не­го, не поз­во­ля­ет ей это­го сде­лать. Он буд­то бо­ит­ся, что его сно­ва зап­рут в клет­ке, как жи­вот­ное в зо­опар­ке, а по­тому ша­га­ет быс­тро, ста­ра­ясь как мож­но ско­рее по­кинуть под­земную тюрь­му.  
  
Ред­жи­на мяг­ко ка­са­ет­ся пуль­си­ру­юще­го сер­дца в кар­ма­не и мыс­ленно убеж­да­ет Дэ­вида вес­ти се­бя спо­кой­ней и ес­тес­твен­ней, буд­то ни­чего страш­но­го не слу­чилось. Буд­то все жи­вы и здо­ровы. Буд­то все в Сто­риб­ру­ке сей­час за­няты сво­ими пов­седнев­ны­ми де­лами, как и до по­яв­ле­ния Тем­ной Свон.  
  
Она до кон­ца еще не зна­ет, что со­бира­ет­ся де­лать даль­ше, но воз­вра­щение сер­дца Дэ­виду и по­пыт­ка до­гово­рить­ся дей­ство­вать со­об­ща — в её бли­жай­ших пла­нах. Ред­жи­не прек­расно из­вес­тно, что она мо­жет здо­рово поп­ла­тить­ся за об­ман Тем­ной, но что-то внут­ри зас­тавля­ет её дей­ство­вать так, как, к при­меру, пос­ту­пила бы чер­то­ва Бе­лос­нежка.  
  
Злая Ко­роле­ва выб­ра­ла свою сто­рону.  
  
И она от­нюдь не тем­ная.


End file.
